model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Johnson
Rose Johnson is a fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was sorted into Ravenclaw, although many thought she would be a Slytherin, including herself. Appearance Rose has finally had a growth spurt, reaching the average height for her age. She is quite curvy, but her curves sit well on a slender frame. Her skin is extraordinarily pale, although is often tinted by her endless blushing. She has dark brown, wavy/curly/frizzy hair, which reaches just below the top of her back, and deep green eyes. Going from her left shoulder, to right hip, is a long 4 inch thick scar, which she does her best to hide from the world. In her third year, thanks to the amazing Desmond, with assistance from Kelly, her scar is covered by a beautiful tattoo of roses with vine and thorns, which blossom and bloom slightly. Personality When she first started Hogwarts, Rose was incredibly shy, and didnt speak to anyone. After a particularly profound Tarot reading, she began to work on changing her personality, and becoming more confidant. She remains shy and reserved when she doesnt know someone, but once she is comfortable, she opens up, and becomes lighthearted, funny, protective, loving, caring. She is studious, caring a lot about her education and grades. Her favorite subjects are Herbology and Potions, she is in fact a Potions TA. Family and friends mean everything to her, and her aim in life is to help people. Background Rose was born in the picturesque village of Killin, Loch Tay, in Scotland, to Gwendolyn Johnson and Bernard Richardson. They had met during the last wizarding war, her a healer at St Mungo's and him a muggle soldier who's patrol had been caught in an attack by death eaters. They fell in love, and once the war was over, decided to move to a quiet village to settle down. On marrying, Gwendolyn requested that he take her last name, so her family could keep her pure blood associations. She was not a purist, but she took pride in her blood status and family associations. After a quiet few years together, they fell pregnant, and Rose was born. Both were overjoyed to find out they were having a girl to dote on. When Rose was 6, Gwendolyn began to pine for the days of being a healer at St Mungo's, and missed her work terribly. So after many late night discussions, the family decided they would move back to London. She took up her job again, and Bernard returned to his old regiment, in a manigerial position. When Rose was 7, her family was driving home from seeing relatives, when her Father had a stroke at the wheel of the car. They swerved into incoming traffic, and hit a car at high speeds. Rose was left with a scar where her seatbelt had saved her, her mother scarring across her face from flying glass, and her Father broke both his legs, some vertibre in his back, and was left with brain damage. He is currently recovering well, although he is still making slow progress many years later. Rose had shown no signs of magic up until her Father was in hospital, in fact her Mother believed her to be a muggle. However when they got to the hospital, and Rose asked to see her Father, and was told no, she burst into tears and all the leaflets in the waiting room exploded into shreads and fluttered round the room. That had taken some explaining and cover up, in a room full of muggles. When she finally recieved her Hogwarts letter, her parents had never been prouder. Although sending her to a muggle primary school, they always hoped she was destined for greater things, and had hoped to encourage it, hiring tutors, and making sure she had lessons in various thing, to ensure she was a proper Lady. And so they sent her off, with great expectations of their little girl, who they knew in their heart to be special. Rose.jpg|an image of Rose, as drawn by the amazing Bryony Lovell Rose 3.jpg|an image of Rose by the amazing Maz Rose_2.jpg|an image of Rose created by an online avatar maker Rose Online.png|an image of Rose created by an online avatar maker Rose Online Again.png|an image of Rose created by an online avatar maker Category:Ravenclaws Category:Females Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Half-bloods Category:Class of 2025